Me and Team Crafted
by Boxy
Summary: Maddi was just an ordinary youtuber. Not very popular, considering she only had 645 subscribers. But that is all about to change. Follow her amazing adventure as she becomes friends with all of Team Crafted (Seto included).
1. Me

**Right now I am going to explain my oc. And I want you guys to pm or review ideas for an oc. I will give credit to those I choose. And if I don't choose your don't feel bad, every idea is amazing.**

* * *

Name: Madeline (Maddi for short) Sanders

Hair: Dark brown, slightly wavy, about a foot in lenghth.

Face: hazel eyes, small but full lips, and a dimple on her chin (not a butt chin if that's what your thinking)

Youtube: has a channel called MadzFTW

* * *

(**A.N. THIS IS THE ACTUAL STORY)**

"Hey guys, it's Maddi here, and today I'm going to do some Hunger Games. And today I'm playing with my amazing friend, GoldieGirl. Say hi to my friends Kelli." I said into my microphone while desperately trying, and failing to get things from a chest.

"Hey Maddi's friends" she said

"Yes I got a stone swors!" I said

" Omg, we're going to win!" Kelli said

(I'm lazy so, TIME SKIP) I ended up dying as usual, and Kelli won as usual.

"Well layer Kels" I said and with that I turned of skype and started editing what I had just recorded.

When I finished I uploaded it and decided to go to bed.


	2. SSUNDEE

**I am so sorry to say this but I decided I am not going to be accepting oc's. Don't think I don't like them, I truly loved them, and they might end up in a different story.**

* * *

"Kelli come over here!" I yelled.

" What?" she said while running into the room, blonde locks bouncing as she did so.

"Let's play some minecraft together, I want to upload a video with you in it for once."

"Fine, just let me get my laptop." she said

(time skip cause I'm lazy)

"I won the Hunger Games" Kelli shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. That's the fith time you've said that.

"Kelli your moms here" my mom yelled from the living room. And as usual my mom was watching Frozen with my little sister Chloe.

* * *

The second I uploaded my Hunger Games video, I got a text.

_Hey, you want to record with me. I saw some of your videos and I really enjoyed them._

_-I_

Well that's weird. I decided to reply.

_First, who are u_

_-M_

_Oh my god, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm SSundee._

_-I _

* * *

**Yay new chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while. I was in Jellystone, as some of you may know (looking at you FantasyMagic11). Thank for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**-Maddi**


	3. Skype

**I would like to thank every favoriter, follower, and reviewer. **

* * *

Oh my god, OH MY GOD! Ssundee wants to record with me. I can't believe this is actually happening. What do I say, I don't want to sound like a crazy fan girl **(a.n. no offense to crazy fangirls of the world) **

_Sure when do u want to do it?_

_-M_

_Does 3 pm tomorrow work?_

_-I_

_Yeah_

_-M_

_Great meet ya tomorrow -I_

* * *

I have to tell Kelli about this. I quickly called her and told her all about it.

( time skip cause I'm lazy)

**Ians p.o.v. (you so didn't see this coming)**

I was just sitting by my computer waiting for her to give me a Skype invite (**a.n. I don't really know how Skype works so don't correct any mistakes)** Finally she invites me and I accept. And what I saw I never saw coming.


	4. Message (READ)

**Ok, I am extremely sorry to say this, but this story is officially on haitus. But I'm not giving up on it.**


	5. The Recording (YAY I GOT INSPERATION!)

**First I wouldl like to say to Madiigamer, wow that is so cool what a coincidence, but I have to ask was the one you were at in Wisconsin? And also I would like to clarify, that all the youtubers are younger than their actual age so the story can make sense. And I do not hate any of the youtubers with their actual gf's/bf's.**

* * *

**Maddi's pov**

(the recording)

"Hey doods, Ssundee here and I'm playing so hunger games! But this is no ordinary hunger games, today I amplanning with a fellow youtuber. And I have never played with this fellow youtuber befor, care tointroduce yourself." Ian said as we started recording.

" Hey guys, Maddi here and for the people who have absolutely no idea who I am my channels called MaddiFTW come subscribe cause I just used a shameless plug. Mwahahahaha. And yes I am awesome if you were wondering." I say hearing Ian laughing.

"Oh crap it started!" I yelled whilerunning into the center.

"Ahhhh" (imagine that kinda constipated sound Ian makes when he's running from somenody(no offense ssundee)) Ian yelled

"Sweet I got iron socks (what she calls boots) and a stone sword" I say while killing someone.

"Lucky" Ian said

* * *

(sorry for the skip but reading a whole game would be boring.)

"Hey do you want to play with me and some other guys later?" Ian asked

"Sure. I kinda don't have a life so this would give me something to do other than looking at pictures of people's knees on the Internet" I say

"Okaaaayyy." Ian said

"Mwahahaha!" I say

* * *

**Ok that's the end of this chapter and I don't want any crap about the short chapters (lookin at you Magic), Kay.** **On a completely unrelated note my iPad is doing this weird thing with connecting words randomly, and it's getting really annoying to separate it all. R&amp;R my little mustaches.**


	6. Sandwiches and all their amazing glory

**Omfg, I am so sorry for not updating on this story. I literally forgot. I was so wrapped up in Mosaic University. Well because f that this is going to be a longer chapter. If you didn't give up on this story I thank you. And maybe you will be featured in the story. R&amp;R my little mustaches.**

* * *

Ian's p.o.v

Wow she is hilarious. I think in my bedroom still in the chair next to my desk. As I was about to get a book to read. I got a Skype invite from Sky (Adam), I decided sinse I had nothing to do I might as well answer.

"Hey dood. What's up?" I say when I answered the call.

"Not much, which is why I am wondering if you wanted to record or something" Sky answered.

"Sure I don't have much to do either anyways" I say.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well we could SkyWars on MineTime" I say **(A.N. I Seriosly recommend that server, it has a lot of things including creative which I am currently obsessed with)**

"Sure I haven't played that in forever" he says

As we log in I find myself thinking about Maddi. Why was she always on my mind all of a sudden.

"Yus, I got a butter sword. You're going down" I hear Adam say waking me from my trance.

"Don't get your hopes up bro" I say.

"So how's your day been. Anything interesting?" he asks obviously trying to start a conversation. I understood why. We haven't really done anything in a while.

"Well a little bit ago I recorded with one of my friends. I haven't really done anything other than that." I say

"Really, who?" he ask's

"I don't know if you've heard of her, she's MaddiFTW. I just recorded with her the first time today." I say.

"Nope never heard of her. How many subs does she have?" he asked

"Um, I think like 650." I say

"Maybe I'll check her out" he said

"Maybe" I say.

* * *

Maddi's p.o.v

(About a week later)

I was at the mall with Kelli. We were currently eating Subway in the food court. Let me explain my amazing sandwich. It was a six inch on Italian bread, it had bacon, shredded mozzarella, avocado, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, pickle, onions, and last but not least, honey mustard.

"So how did it go with SSundee?" Kelli asked

"Pretty good" I say.

"Well that's great. Can't wait to watch you guest star on such a famous channel." she said

"Me too" I say returning to the glory that is my sandwich.


	7. NEVER

**Yes I know how long it has been. Please, don't hurt me. I was kind of wraped up in Wattpad you know. If you want you can check out my account ****_4eva_a_fangirl._**** And so here is chapter 7.**

* * *

Adams p.o.v

I was EXTREMELY bored. And, I mean bored. Like the kind of bored where you have a major headache. The kind where you start considering googling penis. It was that bad. At the time I was spinning in my spiny chair. Feeling like I was going to pass out.

I decided I should record something, since my friends say I get really random when I'm bored. But I didn't want to record alone. I needed somebody to be random with. Ian said that Maddi was random, YOLO right. I decided to send her a Skype invite. Surprised when she answered me.

" 'Sup" she said.

"Well, I am EXTREMELY bored so I wondered if you wanted to record? Ian said you were funny" I said.

"Wait, you recorded with Ian?" she asks

"Yeah, why?" I answer.

"I don't know, maybe cause you, like, NEVER RECORD WITH HIM ANY MORE!" she says. Wow she's right.

" Well do you want to record or not?" I ask

" Sure just let me set up" she said leaving her room.


End file.
